King of sorrows
by supastar45
Summary: Yami has been depressed lately since he broke up with his boyfriend Yugi. But when he sees Yugi in a bar three months after their break up will Yugi take him back?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just a quick one shot I thought up when I heard this song in my dad's car. I was going to put this song in one if my stories but I decided on this one shot instead.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or the song king of sorrows by Sage.

WARNING: Sad fic!

Yami walked along the dark streets of Domino, depressed. It was late and he was supposed to have been home hours ago. But he didn't care and it didn't matter. Nothing mattered to him anymore.

The depressed state Yami was in was something he himself had caused when he broke up with his boyfriend Yugi Mouto. Yugi had been the best thing that had ever happened to Yami. The boy had been so sweet and kind and they had been going out for three years. Yami still remembered the day they met. Yugi had been waiter at the local dinner. At first Yugi tried to ignore Yami's flirting but Yami refused to leave without Yugi's number and a promise for a date. It took a while but eventually Yugi was sitting in the seat talking and laughing and sometimes flirting with Yami as well. Almost every day they had spent together after that. He had loved the little one so much and would have done anything to see a shine in those bright amethyst eyes or a smile on those little pink lips of his that he loved to kiss.

Yugi had so many problems in life. His father was a drug addict and his mom was never there. He had two five year old kids who he struggled to take care of on his own after the fathers abandoned them. He had a grandfather but he was always on archeological digs to Egypt so he never knew what happened at the house and couldn't help. Yugi was poor and worked two jobs. In addition to working as a waitress at the local dinner where he met Yami in the morning, Yugi also worked as a cashier at a store in the mall in the afternoon. And Yami had just added to his sorrows.

Yami sighed in sadness. He had broken up with Yugi because of a stupid fight the two had. A fight that had been Yami's fault. He still remembered it as I'd it were yesterday instead of three months ago.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~flashback~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yami and Yugi had just returned from a date and were sitting on Yugi's bed making out. The kids were already in bed and all the housework was done. Yugi's dad was out at some bar and as always they didn't know where his mom was. Yami held Yugi and began to lay down on the bed bringing Yugi down with him to lay on top of him.

Yami's hands began to stroke up and down Yugi's back lightly and his hands traveled lower and lower each time his hands traveled down Yugi's back until they finally reached the nice curve of Yugi's perfect little ass. He caressed Yugi's bottom before he slowly tried to slip his hands down Yugi's pants but when Yugi felt where Yami's hands were going he suddenly broke the kiss and sat up before getting up from the bed glaring at Yami. "Yami, no!"

Yami returned the glare with one of his own as he stood from the bed. "It's been three years Yugi! You mean to tell me you still don't trust me!?"

"It's not that I don't trust you I'm just not ready for that! Why can't you just wait! You're starting to make me think this is just about sex to you!"

"It's not Yugi but I love you and you love me so why won't you let me show you how much i love you?"

"If you want to show me you love me show me in a different way! I am not having sex with you until I'm ready for it so either wait or get out of my life!"

"I've showed you in every other possible way Yugi! What more do I need to do to prove that I'm in this relationship to love you?!"

"If you want to prove that to me then stop trying to take things too far! You can hug me, you can kiss me, but that's as far at you get to go!"

"That's not what you said to the bastards who slept with you and left you all alone with their kids!" Yami said the words before he completely understood what he said. When he realized what he had said his eyes grew wide. He looked at Yugi who's eyes were cold and hard. He tried to put a hand on the boy's arm but Yugi stepped back. Yami was about to say something when he felt something hit him and he looked down at the ground where it had dropped.

There on the ground sat the engagement ring Yami had given Yugi only two weeks before. "Get the hell out of my house. And take that meaningless thing with you. It's obvious you don't live me as much as you said you did."

Yami bent down and slowly picked up the ring. Yugi's voice was cold and Yami swore he felt the temperature in the room drop. "Yugi wait I-" Yugi grabbed his cell phone from his pocket.

"You have five seconds before I call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing on private property." Yami tried again to say something but was once again cut off. "5..." Yami sighed and started walking to the door of the room "4..." He went through the kitchen and living room to the door that lead to the stairs. "3..." Yami went down the steps to the shop part of the house with Yugi's glare burning holes in his back the whole way there as he followed to make sure Yami left. "2..."

Yami finally exited the shop and stood outside the door with a pleading look in his eyes. "Yugi please-"

"...1" Yugi slammed the door hard in Yami's face and locked the door before heading back upstairs to his room to cry himself to sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~end flashback~.~.~.~.~.~

Yami wiped away the tears that slowly rolled down his face with a sigh. He went into his pockets and looked for some money. Pulling out the bills he saw he had enough for one drink tonight. Yami sighed and headed towards the only bar he knew would be open at three in the morning.

Xxx

Yami walked into and went over to the bar. Yami briefly noticed the stage on the other side of the bar. Yami sat at the bar stool and one of the bartenders came over to him and asked him what he wanted. "I'll take a Black Russian." The bartender nodded and left to go make the drink. Yami heard a door open and close and looked to the door at the back.

Yami stared into amethyst eyes as they stared back into his crimson. Yami noted that Yugi was in a bartender's uniform of a black V-neck T-shirt and a pair of black leather pants. "Hey." Yami finally said after staring at Yugi for a few minutes.

Yugi continued to stare for a few minutes more. "Hey... What are you doing here?"

"I needed a quick drink and this is the only bar open this early in the morning... You work here now?"

Yugi nodded. "I needed to get se extra money. I want to send Heba and Ryou to private school instead of the local public school."

A small smile came across Yami's face at the mention of Yugi's two kids. "How are the little ones anyways?"

"They're good. They're almost six now, about time to start kindergarten." Yugi gave a small sigh. "They remind of their fathers every time I look at them. They miss you being around."

Yami was quiet for a moment before speaking. "And what about you?" Yugi was silent as he looked down at the floor.

"I'm doing ok..." Yugi said still looking down at the ground as he spoke.

"You know that's not what I meant little one."

Yugi sighed and finally looked up to meet Yami's eye. "I miss you too..."

Yami's smile grew. "We'll that's good to know because I missed you as well Aibou. A lot." Yugi sighed and suddenly looked sad. Yami's smile disappeared. "I'm sorry little one did I say something wrong?"

"Yami... We can't do this... I can't..." Yami slowly stood up from his bar stool but before he could move over to Yugi to comfort the little one a man came over to him and whispered something to him. Yugi nodded and the man walked away. "Yami I have to go..."

"Wait Yugi! I know you think I was only in it for sex but I really do love you Yugi I always have!"

Yugi sighed. "Yami one of these days you're going to meet a really nice guy or girl who trusts you with their heart. But it won't be me." Yugi walked off to the door by the small stage Yami had seen earlier.

Yami felt himself die inside. He sat their motionless and silent as tears slid down his cheeks. "...sir..Sir!" Yami finally heard the person calling him and slowly turned to her a dead look in his eyes.

"Sir do you need help with anything are you ok?" The girl asked in a concerned tone. Yami slowly shook his head. He grabbed his drink and was about to finish drinking it when a thought occurred to him. "Do you know Yugi Mouto?" He asked in a defeated tone.

"Yes he's supposed to be singing tonight. I've heard him while he practiced this week he's good." Yami gave a small sad smile. He knew Yugi was a good singer. He had listened before when Yugi sing Ryou and Heba a lullaby to help them fall asleep.

There was suddenly a cheer from the rest of the people in the bar. Yami turned to see Yugi on the stage along with a band in the back. Music started and Yugi lifted the microphone in his hand to his lips.

I'm crying everyone's tears

And there inside our private war I died the night before.

And all of these remnants of joy and disaster

What am I suppose to do

I want to cook you a soup that

warms your soul

But nothing would change, nothing

would change at all

It's just a day that brings it all about

Just another day and nothing's any good

The DJ's playing the same song

I have so much to do

I have to carry on

I wonder if this grief will ever let me go

I feel like I am the king of sorrow, yea

The king of sorrow

I suppose I could just walk away

Will I disappoint my future if I stay

It's just a day that brings it all about

Just another day and nothing's any

good

The DJ's playing the same son

I have so much to do

I have to carry on

I wonder will this grief ever be gone

I'm the king of sorrow, yeah

The king of sorrow

I'm crying everyone's tears

I have already paid for all my future

sins

There's nothing anyone

Can say to take this away

It's just another day and nothing's

any good

I'm the king of sorrow, yeah

King of sorrow

I'm the king of sorrow, yeah

King of sorrow

The song ended and Yugi lowered the mic. Tears were shining in his vivid amethyst orbs. Yami stared as Yugi slowly got off the stage to the sound of roaring applause.

Slowly the bar began to empty person by person but one still remained the whole time waiting for another person.

An hour later Yugi came out of the door to the stage in jean shorts and a blue casual button up shirt. Yami quickly stood up and went over to him, noticing the look of surprise on Yugi's face. "Yami what are you still-"

"I waited for you. Yugi I know you think I don't love you but I do. Please hikari you have to believe me!"

Yami couldn't see Yugi's eyes behind the blonde bangs that covered his face. "Yami..." He finally said. "You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying right now. You should go home and get some rest."

Yugi walked past Yami and went out the front door of the bar without another word. Yami fell to his knees. The girl from earlier walked over. "Sir... The bar is closing soon..." Yami looked up at her and nodded, picking himself up. She turned away to leave.

"Wait!" The lady turned back to him. "I need paper and a pencil. Please." The lady nodded and went to go get the requested materials.

It wasn't long before she returned with what head had asked for. He thanked her and tool the items. Yami quickly scribbled something she couldn't see onto the paper. She smiled slightly at him. "See you around."

He gave her one last look and shook his head. "No... You won't." Yami left the bar and started walking down the street. He didn't go far from the bar. He wanted to make sure Yugi saw it. He got to where he wanted to be and took the Swiss Army knife out of his pocket. He held out his wrist and made three deep cuts, happy when he saw the liquid the color of his eyes run across his pale skin. He soon fainted still clutching the note in his hands. The note Yugi would find along with the dead body the next night. The note that read:

I really did love you. I'm sorry for

taking things too far.

-Yami

AN: sad I know but it's not like this is the first time I've had one of them commit suicide.


	2. Epilogue

KOS2

AN: So I wasn't going to write anything else on this it was just going to be a one shot. Bu then I decided to just do this one last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

Warning: Sad fic!

A small boy got out of his car when he reached the graveyard with a beautiful red rose held in his hand, being careful not to touch the thorns as he held it. The spikes of his tri colored hair seemed to droop a bit as if affected by his sadness. There were people, workers, in various spots around the graveyard to tell people where the grave they were looking for was. But Yugi didn't need to ask one of those people for help. He knew exactly where the grave he was looking for was.

Yugi sat on the ground in front of the grave when he reached it. He read the tombstone which said

Yami Sennen

1988-2013

R.I.P

Yugi began crying as soon as he saw it. As far as he was concerned he had been the reason for Yami's death. Tears began to wet the grave as Yugi cries heavily. He could easily remember the day that he had found Yami's dead body. It haunted him day and night. Every time he went to bed he saw it again.

~.~~.~.~.~.~.flashback~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Yugi began walking that night to the bar. He was still thinking about his meeting with Yami yesterday. He just couldn't seem to get the subject off his mind. Yugi couldn't help but miss Yami. He really had loved him, more than he had ever loved Atemu or Bakura. The man had just been so good to him. Nice, sweet, caring, romantic...

But in the end it had all been fake, just like the others. Yugi was just happy he hadn't made that same mistake again. 'Besides' Yugi thought 'I'm struggling as it is with two kids. I couldn't even hope to take care of a third if I were to get pregnant by him. Still...' Yugi couldn't help but think of how much he liked the idea of having Yami's baby. But even if he could afford another child he wanted a man who would stay with him and love him, not leave him as soon as he had sex with him. So Yugi sighed and kept walking to the bar so he could make some money to pay for Heba and Ryou's schooling.

It was Saturday which was when the bar was always the busiest. Yugi hated the work. If he had it his way he would be a teacher like he had always wanted to be but he had been foolish and ran off with Atemu while he was still in high school.

The relationship only lasted for about three months before Yugi had slept with the man. When he woke up the next morning his bed was empty. The only thing left in Atemu's place was a note saying that he had never really loved Yugi and that he was moving on to the next guy or girl.

About two weeks later Yugi found out he was pregnant. When Heba was born he couldn't even think of giving his baby up for adoption. He never told Atemu about the child not that he thought the man would care. So Yugi just did everything for Heba himself.

Six months later he found Bakura while trying to find work in the mall. He had interviewed him for a position at one of the stores. The interview started with Yugi giving his name and ended with him getting a kiss and a phone number.

Yugi had enjoyed himself with Bakura just as he had with Atemu and five months after meeting him Yugi slept with Bakura. Just like with Atemu, Yugi woke up to an empty bed and a note. What was worse was that at the time Bakura worked at the same place as him and Yugi couldn't afford to quit. Luckily for him Bakura did instead.

A week later he found out he was pregnant with Ryou. He rushed to get a second job to help support the child but it was still a struggle when he was born.

Now he had a third job so he could hopefully pay for their schooling when they started school soon. Yugi loved his kids. He would do anything for them. So with a mental sigh of displeasure he kept walking to the bar.

When he got there he saw something down the street but he couldn't make out what it was. He knew he should have left whatever it was alone but he was just a naturally curious person. He started to walk over to the thing. When he got there, the sight made Yugi sick.

There lied Yami, obviously dead in a pool of his own blood. The three cuts were shining brightly with the evil liquid he was laying in and his eyes were closed as if he were just sleeping. Yugi fell to his knees beside the dead man. He knew he was dead but he couldn't help but shake him as tears ran down his cheeks. "Yami wake up! Come on you have to wake up! Please Yami I need you to wake up Yami please! Yami! Yami! Yami!" He kept shaking him and screaming his name in vain.

It was then he noticed the paper in his hand that was a little bit wet from the blood. Yugi slowly took the paper and read it, his eyes growing wider with each word and the tears started to flow faster. He saw the Swiss Army knife that was still in Yami's other hand. Yugi cried into Yami's chest in sadness realizing that the man that had really loved him was now gone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.flashback end~.~.~.~.~.~

Yugi put a hand over his mouth trying to quiet his sobs of sorrow at the memory as his other hand held the grass in a death grip while he cried his eyes out. It took a while but he finally got himself under control. He wiped his eyes and finally he spoke, as if Yami could still hear him. "I miss you. So much Yami. You were such a good man and if I hadn't been so stupid and just realized that I wouldn't need to have this conversation with a tombstone." Yugi wiped a few more stray tears away.

"Heba and Ryou got into college. I'm so happy for them. I really want them to have a better life than I did. I was able to get enough money to send them to private school and a good college. It was hard but I found a way. They're almost twenty now, they don't need me anymore.

I actually ran into their fathers about a year back. I was surprised to find that they were actually concerned for Ryou and Heba. They wanted to meet their kids. I wouldn't let them for months. Finally I let them come to the house and meet their kids. By that point Heba and Ryou knew about what had happened to you. They're smart kids. They probably picked up on the fact that I still love you.

It was a bit sad actually when they all met. Heba and Ryou refused to acknowledge Bakura and Atemu as their fathers. They would say Mr. Bakura and Mr. Atemu. When the two asked why they did that they said because as far as they were concerned, you were their father. I cried. I always do at the mention of you. Bakura and Atemu were surprised and confused when I left the room crying, asking for a moment. I never gave them an explanation. They didn't deserve one in my opinion." Yugi sighed and looked down at the rose in his hands.

"I know you probably think this is just like one of the many visits I always made but this one is different. I've honestly wanted to do this every day of my life since you died. But I had to make sure Ryou and Heba were in college and on their way to a good life first. So I didn't. But now they're in college and I can finally join you in death."

Yugi held the rose over his wrist. He used the thorns to make three deep cuts in his flesh. He landed on top of Yami's grave, dead. And he was never happier than at that moment when he felt like he was going to see his love again in the afterlife.


End file.
